1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LC filter which is provided with a capacitor and an inductor in relation to one through conductor, and more particularly, it relates to a high-frequency filter which can be housed in a connector to effectively remove high-frequency noise.
2. Description of the Background Art
In order to house a high-frequency filter in a connector, through parts such as through capacitors or through inductors have been generally employed to receive connector pins respectively.
In such structure, however, it is necessary to mount the through parts one by one on the connector pins, whereby manufacturing steps are added and the manufacturing cost is also increased in response.
A high-frequency filter requires both a capacitor and an inductor in order to attain a sufficient noise removing effect. In general, however, only a through capacitor or a through inductor is provided in relation to one connector pin. Thus, a noise removing effect of such a filter is inferior to that of an LC filter which is formed by discrete circuit components.
Although it is possible to integrate both a capacitor and an inductor into a filter in relation to one connector pin, the structure of such capacitor and/or inductor is complicated while additional manufacturing steps are required to further increase the manufacturing cost in this case.